


Cranberries and Popcorn

by Six_Black_Wings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Garland, Christmas Tree, Cranberries and Popcorn, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sensuality, They're not really mentioned much but basically Hannibal stole all of Will's dogs for him, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Black_Wings/pseuds/Six_Black_Wings
Summary: For their first Christmas together after the fall Will insists on stringing popcorn and cranberries to make a garland for their tree on Christmas Eve like he did with his dad as a kid. Hannibal licks the blood from his needle-poked fingers and they kiss.One-Shot
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Cranberries and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the Hannibal fandom so please go easy on me!  
> If I'm missing any tags please let me know.
> 
> Also if you have a better title, I'm open to suggestions because I wrote this at 3-4 AM and can't think properly anymore.

“You know, this would be much faster if you’d just let me use microwave popcorn.” Will sat at the island in their kitchen watching Hannibal popping increments of corn kernels on the stove.

The look Hannibal gave him at the mere mention of microwave popcorn said everything he needed to know and he laughed and popped a piece into his mouth. 

“If you keep eating it you’ll have none for the tree you insisted we get for this very purpose.” Clearly the older man was still holding a bit of a grudge over the constant shed of pine needles.

“I told you a fake tree would be fine.”

Hannibal had initially rejected the idea when Will first proposed getting a tree for Christmas and hand stringing a garland, but when Will gave him those sad puppy eyes like the ones he had when he’d kissed Alana he gave in. Apparently it was one of the only happy memories Will had shared with his father and despite Will’s assurances about getting a fake tree, Hannibal wanted to make this as authentic for Will as he could. He neglected to think about the dogs drinking from the water bowl feeding the tree and the endless shedding of pine needles. When they’d gotten the tree Hannibal also picked some gold and red ornaments to suit the white lights that were to be strung around it--and of course match the popcorn and cranberry garland.

For two serial killers on the run from Interpol and the FBI (who at the moment believed they were dead--not that it was bound to last much longer, they hadn’t exactly been keeping a low profile).

~>*<~

When the last of the popcorn was made and cooled Will sat beside one of the many large bowls of Popcorn and an equally large bowl of cranberries so he could string enough garland for the entirety of the massive tree Hannibal insisted they get for their Paris mansion. He expertly threaded the needle and got to work threading the food.

“Should I put one cranberry between the popcorn or two?” He asked, knowing Hannibal was more adept at design when it came to things like this.

“Just the one--” Before he could add an explanation Will pulled him down to sit beside him on the expensive couch. 

He was just a hair closer than what would be considered polite or platonic and it was a line they’d been walking since killing the Great Red Dragon but never crossing. They sat together like that, Will leaning ever so slightly closer, in the glow of the fireplace with classical music playing in the background as Will threaded popcorn and cranberries.

Hannibal watched Will work, carefully observing the brunette’s fingers as he pushed cranberries over the needle between the popcorn as juices lightly coated them. He watched Will’s mouth and throat as he occasionally ate a piece of popcorn or a cranberry, the red juice staining his lips and fingers. He watched Will’s expression, barely flinching when he accidentally pricked himself with the needle. He watched the blood pool at the tiny wounds and drip down his fingers. Some of the popcorn stained with blood and cranberry juice but Hannibal found it oddly fitting. They’d killed together many times now and Will had always looked most beautiful in red and now here in their shared home, bathing in the glow of flames and pressed ever so slightly against him, Will looked divine. 

The atmosphere was thick, not in an uncomfortable way, but in such a way that it seemed to enhance the magnetism between the two and leave them both wondering how they’d gone so many months without making a move. The silence between them was comfortable with the occasional soft passing comment and when Will had finally finished the garland hours later neither man moved, instead they both sat basking in their near godliness. 

When Hannibal finally moved he gently cradled Will’s right hand, reminiscent of the way he had when he’d bandaged Will’s knuckles after he’d killed Randal Tier but different. The touch was gentle and warm and was so much more intimate and intense than any other physical interaction they’d had in the months since the embrace they shared before falling over the cliff. Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss to his knuckles before bringing his blood and cranberry soaked finger to his mouth and _sucking_ on it. 

Will’s breath hitched as his finger was surrounded by the wet heat that was Hannibal’s mouth, the brush of his tongue over the pad and the pull of the suction and his head spun as he leaned more into Hannibal’s body. Hooded blue eyes looking up at the older man’s face.

The tang of cranberry and metallic flavor of blood mixed with something that was purely Will danced over Hannibal’s palate and made him crave the younger man even more. He closed his eyes allowing himself to be completely immersed in what he was smelling,feeling, hearing, _tasting_ . Images of himself and Will wrapped in each other’s embrace, their skin brushing with every movement, being buried inside Will filled his mind and the moans of them both echoed through the halls of his memory palace. Images of the things he’d wanted all along. Images of things that were finally possible because Will was finally _his_ even if they hadn’t consummated their union. 

When he opened his eyes they were met with Will’s hooded, lust-filled sapphire eyes, the brunette’s red-stained lips were parted and it was like the dam had burst and Hannibal finally let himself _take_ what had been rightfully _his_ since the fall, perhaps even since they met, and gathered Will in his arms and placing him in his lap. The ex-FBI profiler’s arms circled around his neck and Hannibal finally claimed Will’s lips.

Time seemed to slow and with Will digging his fingers into Hannibal’s greying dirty blond hair and Hannibal’s strong hands sitting on Will’s narrow hips and the brushing of tongues neither man was paying attention to the time. They nipped and licked at each other’s lips and tongues and over the crackling of the fire and low piano music the indecorous sounds of mouths popping and both men’s groans could be heard echoing through the halls of the house.


End file.
